


Oliver Queen and the Seven Warlocks

by superflarrow1314



Series: Oliver and the Seven Warlocks [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), 山田くんと７人の魔女 | Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo
Genre: Eventual Olivarry, Parody, Yamada kun and the seven witches retold by arrowverse, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: This is a parody of the anime Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches. The story goes by the manga not the anime and it is retold by Arrowverse characters with Ryu Yamada being Oliver Queen and Urara Shiraishi being Barry Allen. Happy reading !!!





	Oliver Queen and the Seven Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> Names in these ('name') means they are talking in the others body.

“I don’t think you understand what a school is, young man” The teacher slammed his hand on the desk.  
“You’re perpetually late for class! Skip out early! Not to forget to mention you nap in class!” The teacher was lecturing a blonde student muscle jock student. The student was just tuning him out though mumbling and grumbling under his breath. His name was Oliver Queen. “These are the results” The teacher slammed his grades down his highest was a twenty in math. “Do you have anything to say for yourself” Oliver continued to mumble and grumble under his breath. The teacher’s show of anger continued to rise. Oliver just sat there, rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. He just wanted it to be over.

The teacher got fed up and smacked him upside the head. “At least look like you’re sorry” Oliver gave an ouch as he clamped his head. “Son of a witch,” he said to himself. ‘I’m so bored’ he thought to himself. He walked by a couple of students. “Who is that glaring at everything,” the girl asked the boy next to her. “That’s Oliver Queen the screw up from the Juniors” the boy answered. He continued walking on ignoring them and kept on thinking to himself. ‘It’s already been a whole year since I started school here and I’m just so bored. I thought this place would be more fun. Well that’s a private school for you’ 

He looked up and noticed someone. It was a lanky boy with emerald green eyes and brunette hair. He had eyeglasses on with red frames. He had a crimson red sweater vest on with a golden yellow lightning bolt in the front It was Barry Allen, a junior well known in school walking up the stairs ahead of him. ‘Doesn’t he sit next to me’ he thought to himself. He started walking behind him. ‘Isn’t his name Barry Allen. I think he’s got the best grades in our year.’ He remembered the countless times Barry had the best grades in the school. ‘Put him on a pedestal why don’t you?’ 

‘Hmph, freaking smart ass’ he thought as he stomped past him. Oliver looked back with a smug look on his face and a stupid gaping smile. Instead of being intimidated, Barry was glaring at him. Surprised, he wasn’t looking where he was going and slipped on the upper step. He fell backward and into Barry. 

 

Oliver woke up and felt weird ‘Where am I’ he thought ‘Oh right, I died’ His body, it felt different smaller actually. He moved around a bit his hands, his arms, his feet.‘The hell. I’m not dead.’ He sat up and looked around. ‘Oh I’m in the nurse’s office’ he thought to himself. He looked down and noticed his usual muscle toned upper body wasn’t there. He felt his crotch was relieved to know it was still there. At least that was normal, except for the fact it was smaller. He opened the curtain and saw the nurse looking at him.”Well, good morning sunshine” Oliver was looking around frantically. “Where’s a mirror” ‘What the freak is going on?’ he thought to himself. He looked in the mirror and discovered … HE WAS THAT BARRY ALLEN DUDE.

“Goodness, you gave us all quite a fright, you and Mr. Oliver were found collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. You’re lucky you got off with only a slight concussion!” Oliver looked in the bed over and noticed his body was gone. “Where’d he go”

“Oh Mr. Oliver recovered earlier than you and went back to class”  
“WHAT!” Oliver yelled as he stomped over to the Nurse doors, slamming them open. “Wait. Hold on now!”  
“You should really get checked out at a hospital…” Oliver was already gone before the nurse could finish. The other students were surprised to ‘Barry’ running like a maniac especially in the hallways as he never broke a single rule. However, that didn’t bother Oliver. In fact, all he could worry about was one thing. If Oliver was in Barry’s body, is Barry in his? And why the heck would he just go back to the classroom? Seriously! Who does that?!

When Oliver opened the door to their classroom his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There Barry was, sitting in his body like nothing was wrong, working on math work. What was worse, was that all the students in the freaking classroom were staring at him like he was crazy and he didn’t even seem phased by it. “What’s the matter with, Oliver?” A male student asked in wonder. “Why’s he wearing glasses?” A female student pointed out. “Was he ever that studious ?” Another male student questioned. Suddenly, Barry (in Oliver’s body) raised his hand “Sir, are we supposed to replace the solutions to A and C in this problem?” Their fellow students looked back at ‘Oliver’ shocked. The teacher was flabbergasted. “Why, yes, that’s correct”

“Wh-What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing” Oliver (in Barry’s body) yelled towards Barry (in his) slamming both hands with a bang on the desk he was in. Unstartled he just glanced at him. Oliver grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the chair. “Just c’mere, will ya!” ‘Oliver’ said. “Why?” ‘Barry’ asked. “Just Look around you, moron! Are you a complete idiot?” Oliver shouted at him. The rest of the classroom was watching in shock as this was going on. “But class is still…” ‘Barry’ started before being interrupted by ‘Oliver’ “Who gives a rat’s ass”. ‘Oliver’ yanks ‘Barry’ out of the chair “Just come with me, stupid” The kids watched in shock as the usual timid Barry Allen dragged the usual hardass Oliver Queen out mid-class.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“NOW, WHAT ON GOD’S GREEN EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!?” ‘Oliver’ shouted at the top of his lungs loud enough for everyone in the whole school to hear. They were on the school rooftop. “Why in the freaking world have we switched places?!!” Oliver shouted pointing his index finger at ‘Barry’ who was casually reading. ‘Barry’ was silent a moment before he gave a quick “Don’t know”. “Don’t give me that! How can you be so mellow ?! You’re even reading a blasted textbook for crying out loud! Are even aware of the deep shit we’re in?!” ‘Oliver’ lectured him.

“Vaguely” ‘Barry’ answered in a monotone. “Then why in blasted hell are you…” ‘Oliver’ began before ‘Barry cut him off, “We do not know the reason as to why we are in this predicament”  
“But…”Oliver began before being cut off again. “I know how to fix it” ‘Barry’ said calmly not looking away from his book. “Wait, what?” ‘Oliver’ liver had a confused look on his face. ‘Barry’ continued, “After all the cause was clearly us falling down the stairs together. So, all we do is reenact that to return things to the way they were. If you couldn’t figure that out then you really are a complete and utter dumbass.” ‘Oliver’ glared at him “You know, you’re a smartass, you know that?”

‘Oliver’ turned around. “ Screw this, let’s just do this already!” he said. “No,” ‘Barry’ said as ‘Oliver replied with it a growled “What”. ‘Barry’ slammed his textbook shut. I can’t be fainting left and right, besides, school isn’t over yet”. “Seriously?!” ‘Oliver’ shouted. He couldn’t believe what this dude was saying. ‘This guy is freaking crazy’ Oliver thought to himself. “Then are you saying you want to be like this forever” ‘Oliver’ said shocked. “No, the scars on my upper body freak me out.” ‘Barry said as he shivered. ‘I can’t believe he saw those’ Oliver thought to himself mentally punching himself in the gut that’s going to bring up future awkward conversion.

‘Barry’ interrupted his thoughts. “Give me until after school,” he said while walking away. “WHAT?!” ‘Oliver’ shouted in disbelief. “Don’t worry, no one will figure out what is going on as long as don’t mess it up that is” ‘Barry’ stated. ‘Oliver’ pointed at him and said “Hey, you’ve screwed up my image enough already” ‘Barry gave him a glare telling him “ Stop complaining and suck it up. It’s your own fault we’re like this” There was a short pause “Clumsy” he added as he shut the door on the way off of the rooftop area of their school. ‘Crap. What have I gotten myself into?” Oliver thought to himself as he followed Barry’s directions. Hopefully things work out in the end.


End file.
